parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sly Cooperladdin
Kiaha Rockz Style's Movie Spoof Of Aladdin (1992) Cast * Aladdin - Sly Cooper * Princess Jasmine - Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) * The Genie - Buck (Home On The Range) * Jafar - Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Lago - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Abu - Grey (Wolf) (Sheep And Wolves) * Magic Carpet - Elliot (Pete's Dragon (2016)) * The Sultan - Robin Hood * Rajah - Lighting McQueen (Cars) * The Cave Of Wonders - Tamatoa (Moana) * Razoul - Steele (Balto) * Razoul's Guards - Nikki,Kaltag And Star (Balto) * Peddler - Blu (Rio) * Gazeem The Thief - Octavio (Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves) * Prince Achmed - Z (Antz) * Omar The Melon Seller - Rodney Copperbuttom (Robots) * Farouk The Apple Seller - Skinner (Ratatouille) * Old Man Jafar - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) * Woman at the Window - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Rosita,Meena And Ash (Sing) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Princess Poppy,Satin And Chenille (Trolls) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - DJ Suki (Trolls) * Necklace Man and Woman - Bumbelion And Butterbear (The Wuzzles) * Fat Ugly Lady - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Two Hungry Children - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) And Lucky (Spirit: Riding Free) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Timon And Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Pot Seller - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Nut Seller - Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Necklace Seller - Dru (Despicable Me 3) * Fish Seller - Maui (Moana) * Fire Eater - Wreck-it Ralph * Boy wanting an Apple - George Beard (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Ozzy (Ozzy (2017)) * Rabbit Genie - Snowball (The Secret Life Of Pets) * Dragon Genie - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Genie's Three Dancing Ladies - Jessie (Toy Story 2),Dory (Finding Nemo) And Vibri (Vib-Ribbon) * Sheep Genie - Shaun The Sheep * Camel Abu - Sven (Frozen) * Horse Abu - Ferdinand (Ferdinand (2017)) * Duck Abu - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Ostrich Abu - Darkwing Duck * Car Abu - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Elephant Abu - Grey (Ram) (Sheep And Wolves) * Old Man Genie - Carl Fredrickson (Up) * Little Boy Genie - Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Fat Man Genie - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * 75 Golden Camels - Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Leopard Genie - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) * Goat Genie - Lucky Jack (Home On The Range) * Harem Genie - Bridget (Trolls) * Bears And Lions - Lemurs And Penguins (Madagascar) * Brass Bands - Rats (Flushed Away) * Genie as Rover Dangerfield - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) * Super-Spy Genie - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Teacher Genie - Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic Boom) * Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * Bee Genie - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Submarine Genie - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) * One of Flamingos - Yo-Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) * Gigantic Genie - Nasty Jack (The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh) * Rajah As Cub - Rhino (Bolt) * Snake Jafar - Budzo (Zambezia) * Cheerleader Genie - Lammy (UmjammerLammy),Gwendolyn (The Fearless Four),Shantae (Shante Series) And Misty (Pokemon) * Genie Jafar - Darkness (Skylanders: SuperChargers) Sly Cooperladdin * Sly Cooperladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights/A Dark Night * Sly Cooperladdin Part 2 - Sly Cooper on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" * Sly Cooperladdin Part 3 - Sly Fights with Prince Z/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" * Sly Cooperladdin Part 4 - Princess Carmelita Fox's Dream * Sly Cooperladdin Part 5 - Robin Hood And Springtrap's Conversation * Sly Cooperladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Springtrap's Evil Plan * Sly Cooperladdin Part 7 - Sly Arrested * Sly Cooperladdin Part 8 - Sly Escapes with an Old Man * Sly Cooperladdin Part 9 - The Cave Of Wonders (Part 1) * Sly Cooperladdin Part 10 - The Cave Of Wonders (Part 2) * Sly Cooperladdin Part 11 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Buck (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") * Sly Cooperladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Buck (Part 2) * Sly Cooperladdin Part 13 - Robin Upbraids Springtrap * Sly Cooperladdin Part 14 - Sly's First Wish * Sly Cooperladdin Part 15 - Springtrap Makes his Move/"Prince Sly" * Sly Cooperladdin Part 16 - Robin Rides on Elliot * Sly Cooperladdin Part 17 - Sly argues with Buck/Sly Goes to Carmelita * Sly Cooperladdin Part 18 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" * Sly Cooperladdin Part 19 - Sly Almosts Spills the Beans/Sly and Carmelita's Kiss * Sly Cooperladdin Part 20 - Sly Gets Ambushed/Buck Saves Sly's Life * Sly Cooperladdin Part 21 - Springtrap Gets Exposed * Sly Cooperladdin Part 22 - Sly's Depression/Barry Steals the Lamp * Sly Cooperladdin Part 23 - Robin's Announcement/Buck's New Master is Springtrap * Sly Cooperladdin Part 24 - Springtrap's Dark Wishes/"Prince Sly (Reprise)" * Sly Cooperladdin Part 25 - The Ends of the Earth * Sly Cooperladdin Part 26 - Sly VS. Springtrap (Part 1) * Sly Cooperladdin Part 27 - Sly VS. Springtrap (Part 2) * Sly Cooperladdin Part 28 - Sly VS. Springtrap (Part 3) * Sly Cooperladdin Part 29 - Happing End in Agrabah * Sly Cooperladdin Part 30 - End Credits Category:Kiaha Rockz Style Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Spoofs